This double blind, randomized protocol was designed to evaluate the ability of troglitazone, an insulin modulator, to improve glucose regulation in insulin-treated, noninsulin dependent diabetic subjects. Five individuals successfully completed the trial and a continuation, in which all patients will receive troglitazone, has just begun.